Violetta one-shots
by LeonettaForever501
Summary: Hey! So basically, since all I will really write on for now are is one-shots I decided to make a book of them. Some one-shots might be chapters from my Wattpad books.
1. The new girl- Leonetta

Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta

Violetta's POV

I walked into Studio On Beat, taking in all my surroundings. There was colour and music everywhere! Students were singing, dancing or just chatting. I'm so glad to be studying here. Distracted and lost in my own world, bumped into two girls. Why do I always bump into people! I looked at the two girls. One had long black hair and Italian features and the other had long red hair.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted" I told them apologetically

"It's ok, I'm Francesca and this is my friend Camilla" The black haired

one said.

The redhead waved at me.

"I'm Violetta, I'm joining the Studio today" I told them.

"Cool, do you want us to give you a tour?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" I replied happily. I like the girls, they seem nice, maybe we could become friends.

(I'm going to skip the tour)

After the grand tour, they led me outside again.

"Thanks again for the tour. Do you have any advice for me?" I asked them

" Hmm...I _guess_ the best advice that someone could give you is, Stay away from Ludmilla. She's trouble." Francesca told me.

"Who's Ludmilla" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too curious. Before they could answer, someone pushed past me.

" I heard my name! Oh, Fran, Cami, were you speaking about how amazing I am!" A blonde asked them. I saw Cami roll her eyes. I'm guessing this person is Ludmilla. She turned around to face me.

" And who are you?" She asked, a cold tone in her voice.

"I..." I began saying before being rudely interrupted.

Ludmilla cut in "I don't really care, just don't get in my way."

She turned to a girl beside her, who had curly black hair.

"Natalia, don't just stand there, get me water now!" She demanded.

The girl scurried off. She reminded me of a lost puppy, worshipping it's owner. Suddenly someone approached us.

"Ludmilla, we're going to be late! Gregorio will kill us!" A familiar voice said. I quickly turned around to see..**him**...

(flashback)

I was walking to the Studio when someone pushed me to the side.

"Are you Ok?" someone said.

Looking up, I found myself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. Looking at where I was a few seconds ago, I saw skaters, riding around.

"Y...yes, thank you" I said, lost for words

"You're welcome, um..what's your name?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Violetta" I replied quietly

"Pretty name, well see you around Violetta" he smiled at me and walked off.

(end of flashback)

"Oh hi, Violetta right?" He asked, staring at me.

I nodded

Ludmilla glared at me as if she was jealous.

"Come on Lion, hurry up!" She said walking away and dragging "Lion" with her.

"Is his name really Lion?" I asked the girls, raising my eyebrow as Ludmilla walked away.

"No, it's Leon but you should stay away from him too. He's Ludmilla's boyfriend, he practically hates us." Cami said

I was a bit disappointed. Francesca told me to come with them to singing class. Following them, I only had one name on my mind..._Leon..._

.


	2. Out of her league- Naxi(Naty and Maxi)

This is a chapter from my Wattpad book "Love that's true" But I've edited it slightly ..

Naty's POV

I walked into the Studio with Ludmi.

L: Naty get me some water

N: (sigh) fine...

L: Don't give me attitude Natalia. I will be in the music room.

She walked off. Ugh, she is so bossy! The only reason I'm her friend is because I don't want to be a loner and I want to be popular. I went to the vending machine. I saw Maxi getting some water. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

M: Oh...Um..H..hi Naty

I smiled at him

N: Hi...

There was an awkward silence

M: So...

Trying to look casual, he leant over to rest his arm on something. Unfortunately for him there wasn't anything to lean on to. He fell to the ground

I bent over to help him up

M: I'm okay, I uh meant that.

I giggled

Suddenly, Ludmilla entered the room.

L: Natalia where is my water?

She saw Maxi

L: Why are you talking to...that

M: Excuse me! Might I ask you why you boss Naty around like that?

L: No you may not, come on Naty. Ludmilla is out!

I waved at Maxi and followed Ludmi. I gave her the water and she tried it.

L: This is disgusting! You better get your game up.

N: Yeah... I said dreamily

I couldn't care less about what she was saying. I was just day dreaming about a certain someone with curly black hair and a cap.

L: Naty are you listening to me at all? If this is about Matty or Marry or whatever he's called..

N: It's Maxi

L: Whatever, if you're daydreaming about him than stop. You are way out of his league Naty. Also, you need to help me so you have no time for boys. Boys can't get between us.

N: But you cancelled our sleepover for a date with Leon once...remember?

L: Ugh...that was ages ago Naty. Now Lion's dating...

She had a disgusted expression on her face

L...Violetta... I really don't get what he sees in her. I mean, she's untalened, so not fashionable and let's not even get started on that poor girl's dancing...

N: Yes Ludmi...

I said, not bothered to listen to her rambling on about how horrible Violetta is.

Suddenly, Federico walked out of the main hall. I spotted Ludmilla staring at him, she seems to have a dreamy look in her eyes.

N: Ludmi, why are you staring at Fede? Do you like him?

L: W..what, no! Supernovas don't like people, it's the other way around.

N: Whatever you say Ludmi...

She totally likes him! Why is love so...complicated. I want to be with Maxi but I just can't. Ludmilla will come between us and ruin everything.

Maxi's POV

I am such an idiot! Naty probably thinks that too. I have had a major crush on her ever since we met but there is no way she will ever like me back. Not after today anyway. I don't get why she hangs around Ludmilla. Naty is so sweet and Ludmilla is so...not. Anyway, she is out of my league. Why do I always fall in love with the wrong girls?


End file.
